＃OnlineStar
#OnlineStar is a series created by Millyna. Set in 2138 AD, it tells the story of Sakaki Mai who turns into an internet idol after receiving a mysterious computer that grants special acess to the virtual world. Following Mai through her new life, the series will have 48 episodes. The series is also called #OS. The series' genres are Music, Idols, Romance, School and Mystery. The series also has a crossover with Stellar Wind which is named Toki wo Koeru Uta. Synopsis *Episodes List *Transcripts Year 2138 AD, the "VirtNet" has become daily life. Users can share images and videos, post short messages or longer as blog posts. Private conversations and video calling is also included, just like the new feature of VirtReality. Users can meet each other in prepared venues, looking like their VirtNet avatar. Those VirtReality events have become popular events as one can disguise as everyone, despite copying others avatars is almost impossible. Each human on earth may only own one VirtNet account which is assigned by their passport number. Mai is quite the normal student, anyone would expect. Her first year in high school turns out difficult because her best friends are still attending middle school unlike her who is now attending the Public Radiant Garden School. Somehow, she doesn't really find any friends and keeping in touch with them turns out difficult. The only thing, she has left is her secret hobby - song writing. She adores music and loves to sing and play but never ever, she'd sing or play in front of anyone, not even her best friends. One day, a mysterious package arrives. In it is a brand-new computer with a letter saying "You need to be heard. You have a gift. This is mine to you." On the computer itself is a program installed named "OnlineStar". After setting up everything, she suddenly enters a VirtNet space at an unknown place but not as her own avatar but as a brand-new account. And without being able to realize it, she turns into an internet idol and the newest trend in the world wide web. Development OnlineStar's basic idea, a girl becomming an idol through a computer program was born in December 2016. Originally, #OnlineStar was a Hatsune Miku fanfiction, freaturing the main character (whose name changed a lot) to become Hatsune Miku. Mai's original name varied a lot, from Japanese to English and back, because Millyna was unsure whenever to write the story out of the view of a Japanese person or of an American person. She wanted the story to be understandable for people who didn't know or like the Japanese anime culture. This was the point where the fanfiction part was erased. Originally, Mai sang songs written by others before it changed to her own songs. To Millyna, the fact that everyone can write a song for Miku was too important to erase it from a fanfiction. As well, the story was supposed to be written out of the view of an American person by now and Miku wouldn't fit that well in this case. The fanfiction part was erased and the idol identity named "Kira Star". The katakana for "Star" (スタア instead of スター) (which is not the case with Fuwa and Pika) are wrong on purpose. An English dub is also planned. However, several things aren't decided yet. At some point, the series was supposed to be set in America but after being moved to Japan, several things that changed which caused problems later on. For a long time, the series was supposed to center about middle school. However, due to the fact that Millyna didn't want a twele years old main character which she considers to be too young for several things, the whole series was changed to high school. General thanks to developing the story, ideas and characters go to several different people. One of them, Lilylight, has also become a secondary character in the series, althrough changes have been made. The first draft of the story which follows a fanseries-episode concept is currently posted on-going, but the story is supposed to be rewritten later on in a novel-like style. On March 28th 2017, Millyna found the YouTube channel A.I. Channel of the Virtual YouTuber Kizuna Ai. Since Ai resembled Kira in her eyes, she has become a major inspiration for the anime. In August 2017, it was confirmed that there are vagues ideas for a second and possibly third season. It was mentioned that some plots from season one might be left open and if it happens, tied to season two. As well, the name for a main character that would appear in the second part of the anime (episode 11 to 20), Pika, was confirmed. It was also confirmed that the possibility for a crossover with Stellar Wind '' was present and currently, the crossover is being developed. Due to plot reasons, the story might be set in the third season of Stellar Wind while the crossover could be possibly be set anywhere in #OnlineStar from OS36 onwards. In September 2017, the crossover was confirmed. The working title is "#OnlineStar x Stellar Wind". It's confirmed to be either an OVA or movie. Another main character's name, Fuwa, was confirmed. The crossover's name, Toki wo Koeru Uta, was also confirmed. Pika Star and Fuwa Star's full names, as well as voice actors (Kagamine Rin Len) were confirmed on September 11th. Their debut episode, OS16, was confirmed four days later. On September 17th, Kira's discography of the first sixteen episodes was revealed and with it, Pika and Fuwa's likely first song, TOMODACHIZU. In December 2017, it was confirmed that Mai has or had Social Anxiety, and this is part of a future plot arc that also relates to her actions in the plot arc regarding the arrival of Rara in Tokyo. However, it's yet unknown when the plot arc will appear; possibly only in the not-confirmed second season. It's also been revealed that if there was any way to turn #OnlineStar into an actual project, instead of using Hatsune Miku and Fujita Saki as voices, the creation of a complete new vocaloid would be preffered since Hatsune Miku should remain "character less" so the creators of songs could give her an original personality. The preference who shoulds voice Mai is Amaki Sally. In February 2018, it was revealed that there are three other Online Idols similar to Kira that will appear later on. Their names are Lala Star, Yura Star and Melody Star, although the final name hasn't been decided yet. In March 2018, character profiles with background information to all characters known until episode 13 were revealed. Characters Protagonists 'Sakaki Mai' (坂木　舞) Mai is a shy 15-years old girl who prefers to stay in the back and go unnoticed. After starting to attend high school, her life turns out even more diffecult as her best friends still attend middle school. She loves music a lot and can play several instruments. Songwriting is often considered to be her special skill as she is doing this for ages already. After recreiving a mysterious computer with the OnlineStar-program, she starts to be the internet idol 'Kira Star' (キラ・スタア). 'April Parker' (エープリル・パーカー) April is Mai's best friend and Luca's twin sister at the age of 14. Unlike Mai, she's an outgoing girl who doesn't stay back. She's sporty and clever but also quickly turns into a angry person. Unlike her brother who prefers to solute things by thinking and talking, she usually prefers to work with her own hands. April is quite creative and despite being a sport fan, often plays video games. Her father is American and she grew up bilingual. 'Luca Parker' (ルーカー・パーカー) Luca is one of Mai's closest friends and April's twin sister. He's a quiet 14-years old boy but unlike Mai not shy. Whenever she believes to be need to, she speaks unlike Mai. She is very intelligent but rather weak when compared to other boys. He is getting along very well with his classmates either way. Luca is interessted in physics, chemistry and computer science. Just like his sister, he often plays video games. His father is American and he grew up bilingual. 'Sakaki Rara' (坂木　楽々) Rara is Mai's cousin and 16 years old. Currently, she is living in Niigata due to her father's job. Rara and Mai often chat with each other and Rara tries to encourage Mai to talk to her classmates and find new friends. Rara loves drawing, sewing and gossip. Aside of the twins, Rara is Mai's closest friend. 'Ishikawa Ren' (石川　蓮) Ren is a 3rd-year student at Radiant Garden's high school division and the president of the students council. Aside of being almost every girl's crush at the school, he is talented in both studies and sports. Despite being polite to everyone, he doesn't seem to have any real friendships aside his friendship with Eriko. He lives with Eriko in an appartment in Tokyo without his parents. 'Amagawa Eriko' (天川　恵理子) Eriko is a 3rd-year student at Radiant Garden's high school division. She is usually called ''Eri (えり) by friends and family. While it's undisclsoed what their relationship exactly is, she lives together with Ren in an appartment in Tokyo alone. Eriko is member of the school orchestra and the choir and enjoys music a lot. She wants to become a musical actress. Pika Star (ピカ・スター) Pika is a character that appears in the second arc of the anime. Similar to Kira, she uses the #OnlineStar system to become a virtual idol. She is voiced by Kagamine Rin and is most likely related to Fuwa Star. Fuwa Star (フワ・スター) Fuwa is a character that appears in the second arc of the anime. Similar to Kira, he uses the #OnlineStar system to become a virtual idol. He is voiced by Kagamine Len and is most likely related to Pika Star. Secondary Characters *'Ahane Akane '(阿波根　茜) - Akane is an assistant at VirtNet. *[[Connecti|'Connecti']] (コネクティー) - VirtNet's fomer mascot. *'Copycat Kira' (コピキャット・キラ) - A person who copies Kira's avatar and claims to be her. *'Fukugawa Ami '(福川　網) - April and Luca's step-mother. *'Fukuhara Aki '(福原　秋) - A classmate of Mai. *'Hashimoto-sensei '(橋本先生) - A teacher at Radiant Garden's high school division who is in charge of the school orchestra. 3-C's homeroom teacher. *'Hirota Arata' (広田　新) - The chief programmer of VirtReality's development team. *'James Parker' (ジェームズ・パーカー) - April and Luca's father. *'Jun' (じゅん) - Kazuki's dog. *'Lilylight' (リリィライト) - A blogger who posts news about idols. *'Minami Yamato '(南　大和) - A hardcore idol fan and classmate of Mai. *'Mysterious Person' (幻の人) - A mysterious person with mysterious methods and mysterious aims. Seems to be mysterious. *'Saito Yasu' (西都　安) - A student in Mai's high school who is part of the students council. *'Sakaki Itsuki '(坂木　樹) - Rara's father and Mai's aunt. Rena's older brother. *'Sakaki Kazuki' (坂木　和樹) - Rara's little brother and Mai's cousin. *'Sakaki Rena' (坂木　麗奈) - Mai's mother and Rara's aunt. *'Sakaki Sakura' (坂木　桜) - Rara's mother and Mai's aunt. *'Suzuhara Mikako' (鈴原　美香子) - A classmate of April and Luca. *'Suzuki Yumi' (鈴木　弓) - A classmate of Mai. *'Takura Touma' (田倉　斗真) - A classmate of Mai and the classes representative. *'Tanaka-sensei '(田中先生) - 1-B's homeroom teacher. *'Yamichi Ayu' (屋道　歩夢) - A classmate of Mai and a friend of Mai. Music : ''Please refer this category for all pages. '' The first insert song album is called Virtual Idol and is supposed to include all insert songs that appeared in Episode 01 to Episode 10. The second album, Digital Friend will include all insert songs between Episode 11 and Episode 20. Terms Locations *Radiant Garden *Public Radiant Garden School Media *TWO CARDS *Fallen *VirtNet *#OnlineStar System *Kirakira Live! Misc. *#OnlineStar Card Game Trivia *OnlineStar is possibly set in the same universe as Stellar Wind althrough many years in the future. However, the only hints given do not hint any connection to the Crystal Performances. Category:User:Millyna Category:OnlineStar Category:Original Anime